Meredith's hetic lifestyle
by silentXpain
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I love the show Grey's Anatomy so i thought that i would try to write a fan fic on it. Im not really sure where this story is going but ill try to add more chapters soon i just have a few assignments to do first. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith peered down at her watch and sighed she was late for work as per usual. Maybe she thought I should have just gotten out of bed as soon as my alarm went off. She was used to Derek waking her up for work but she and he had disagreement only days ago. Meredith had even forgotten why she was fighting with him but more stubborn than anything she did not want to be the first to apologies besides if he really loved her then he would make the first step. The elevator doors flung open suddenly which snapped Meredith out of her daydreaming. Izzie was waiting eager to get on.

Izzie glanced at Meredith and smirked all her front teeth showing "late again Mer?"

Meredith smiled at Izzie and said in a joking manner "well I guess that means that you're late as well."

The elevator came to a loud screech as it came to a sudden stop at the floor in which they both had to get off.

They both scrambled trying to be the first to get out. Bailey would surely punish the last intern to arrive.

Meredith noticed Derek. She froze on the spot. Izzie noticed that the competition to reach bailey first had stopped.

"Fighting again are we, want to make some brownies with me tonight after work?" Izzie asked her.

Meredith loved the fact that she had a friend like Izzie but what Izzie did not understand was that not everybody enjoyed the art of cooking. Meredith being one of them.

"Thanks Izzie but I'm ok." Meredith said not taking her eyes off Derek.

Derek could sense Meredith was there and he looked straight at her looking deep into her eyes and then he smirked charmingly.

"Damn it" Meredith exclaimed blushing and turning bright red.

"I AM GLAD THAT YOU TWO COULD FINALLY JOIN US!" screamed Bailey.

Both girls turned around to see a very angry Resident standing in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith was too busy thinking about the way that Derek looked at her. So she hardly noticed Dr Bailey.

Izzie was really worried and you could tell how nervous she was because of how shaky her voice was.

"I forgot to set my alarm" Izzie shrieked nervously.

"Let me guess you also forgot to set your alarm Meredith?"

Meredith realised she was being spoken too so the thoughts of Derek would have to be put on hold.

"Um...yeah something like that."

Bailey paused for a brief moment and shook her head.

"It's always something with you interns."

Izzie and Meredith looked at each other.

"Go and join the other so called doctors over there"

Izzie and Meredith joined Christina, Alex and George.

"Had a late night Izzie?" asked Alex being as cocky as ever.

"Maybe...but I bet you wish you were there" laughed Izzie.

"ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING TO SAVE SOME LIVES TODAY PEOPLE OR ARE WE ALL JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND AND GOSSIP?"

The interns had not noticed that Bailey was now tapping her foot and looking very inpatient.

"I'm ready to save some lives Dr Bailey!" screamed Christina.

"Of course you are yang." Bailey said in a hurry.

Doctor Bailey motioned for the interns to follow her and like ducklings following their mother they all hurried off.

Meredith was last in line when she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around to see Derek.

"I have nothing to say to you" Meredith said with a shaky voice.

"Oh but I have something to say to you." Derek said smiling.

"But can we go somewhere a little more privet?" Derek asked.

"I guess so" Meredith looked at the storage room in which they were standing in front of.

"Will that do?" she asked

Derek nodded and they both walked into the storage room. Derek was the last in and he locked the door.

Meredith went to speak but Derek cut in first "let me speak first"

"I love you Meredith I really do. But I want you to love me in the same way" as Derek finished he started into Meredith's eyes he did not have his usually charming look upon his face but a face that seemed like it could break into tears at any moment.

Meredith was not used to this emotion from Derek. And she did not like to show emotion herself so without thinking she moved closer to Derek and kissed him.

The kiss lasted a few minutes and was very passionate.

"I would really like to be with you Derek" Meredith said in a quiet voice.

"Me to Meredith me to." Added Derek smirking but with a tear slowly running down his cheek.

Both Meredith and Derek froze for a moment before kissing each other again wildly.

They were kissing passionately Derek slowly undid Meredith's top kissing her neck slowly in a loving and caring manner.

Just as Meredith was about to return the favour there was a loud knock on the door.

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE GREY AND YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COME OUT BEFORE YOU CLEAN SURGICAL INSTRUMENTS FOR A WEEK!"


End file.
